Segunda Chance
by July-chan
Summary: O quão frágil é a vida? E o quão forte é o amor e a vontade de viver? Remington POV .OneShot.


**Retratação: **Chrno Crusade não me pertence e sim aDaisuke Moriyama e as empresas licenciadas.

**Atenção:** Contem spoiler spoilerados do final do anime, se você ainda não viu, pretende ver e não quer saber antes por mim não leia. Não xinguem minha pobre mãezinha e nem meus futuros filhinhos se ficarem sabendo dele han? xD

**

* * *

**

_oO Segunda Chance Oo_

* * *

_**Em todos os séculos da minha vida, eu nunca consegui entender o quão frágil é a vida. O quão frágil são os humanos, os anjos ou os demônios. Como, apesar da aparência robusta e da personalidade forte eles podem simplesmente sucumbir por qualquer motivo, por seus próprios motivos.**_

_**E apesar de toda essa fragilidade, possuírem aquela força em suas almas, capaz de lutar por seus ideais, por seus sonhos, por seu amor.**_

_**Talvez eu não tenha as respostas por ter fugido das perguntas, que recaíam sobre mim mesmo, por ter acreditado que minha força era minha fraqueza e que a fragilidade de Madalena era seu verdadeiro poder, assim como Rosette.**_

_**O quão frágil é a vida? E o quão forte é o amor e a vontade de viver?**_

---

Azmaria depositou um bouquet de flores sobre a terra. Percorreu os olhos sobre os nomes escritos e deixou uma lágrima escapar.

- Se pelo menos houvesse uma segunda chance.

- Azmaria.

A garota olhou para trás, para encontrar o doce sorriso do anjo.

- Ohayo padre Remington.

- Não sou mais padre.

- Havia me esquecido. - sorriu juntando as mãos e fazendo uma pequena prece.

- O relógio. - estendeu a mão para a jovem, que piscou antes de pegá-lo.

O pequeno objeto estava totalmente quebrado, sem a menor possibilidade de ser restaurado.

- É até engraçado. - sorriu olhando para o homem ao seu lado, que a olhou de maneira interrogativa. - Engraçado como a vida de duas pessoas pode ser tão frágil quanto esse relógio.

- Frágil. - sussurrou para si mesmo.

_"- Cuidado com isso aí! - saiu correndo na direção do padre que segurava uma corrente. - É muito frágil, me dá. - Arrancou das mãos do padre, esquecendo toda a vergonha que sentia quando estava na presença deste._

_- Achei que tivesse perdido, apenas recolhi para lhe devolver._

_- Eu nunca perderia isso. É a fragilidade da pessoa mais forte que eu já conheci. - suspirou colocando a corrente no pescoço, vendo seu reflexo no vidro do relógio pendurado nesta."_

- Vou visitar as crianças do orfanato, até logo.

Remington apenas balançou a mão, dando tchau a menina, olhou para cima, como quem procurasse alguma coisa.

- Eles não merecem uma segunda chance? Pra mostrar que não são tão frágeis assim? - sussurrou fechando os olhos, sentindo o vento sobre o rosto.

---

Talvez aquilo fosse uma brincadeira dos céus. Uma piada de muito mau gosto Chrno poderia acrescentar. Estava novamente, nas ruínas daquela igreja, de frente a Rosette e controlando-se para não atacar Aion. Deja Vu?

- Me devolva.

Aquelas malditas palavras denovo, aquilo o machucava, saber que ele havia tomado algo de Rosette.

- Ela quer cancelar o pacto, e pretendo ajudá-la. - sorriu sarcasticamente. - Você não acha esse um lugar propício para livrar uma Santa das garras de um demônio?

Chrno olhou para o relógio pendurado no pescoço da jovem.

- Não seria melhor morrer para salvar a vida de quem você ama?

Não tinha prestado tanta atenção nessa frase de Aion da outra vez, talvez não tanta quanto gostaria, ou deveria.

Viu um vídeo passando por sua cabeça, Rosette gritando que tinha medo.

- De mim? - sussurrou enquanto olhava a jovem com o braço esticado na sua direção.

- Devolva o que me roubou Chrno.

Gritando que queria viver.

- Roubei sua... vida.

Rosette levantou rapidamente os braços, fazendo com que o estigma de seu punho sangrasse. O líquido vermelho e viscoso em contato com a pele de Chrno queimava como chamas.

- Chrno, Chrno, devolva a ela.

- AION. - pulou atacando o 'amigo'.

---

- Não aprendeu com seus erros não é mesmo, pecador?

Remington puxou Chrno do buraco onde havia caído após ser atacado por Aion.

Logo ambos estavam em um carro, indo em direção a Ordem de Magdala.

Ao chegarem lá, seguiram até a capela do lugar, onde Azmaria olhava a figura da amiga morta.

Chrno sentou-se nos degraus do altar.

- Coloque mais um pouco aqui. - o padre opinou.

Chrno levantou a cabeça, vendo Remington e Azmaria de costas para ele. Colocavam flores ao redor do corpo sem vida de Satella.

- Todos morreram por minha culpa.

- Denovo com isso? - a menina colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do demônio.

Chrno apenas levantou-se, rumando até o jardim.

- É crueldade demais. - os olhos da jovem encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Ele não é tão frágil assim.

Azmaria olhou para o padre que lhe sorriu e voltou a fazer o que lhe ocupava antes.

Chrno andava pelo jardim, mas acabou caindo de joelhos, sentindo uma forte dor no abdômen.

- Aion. - pronunciou entre os dentes o nome do causador de seus ferimentos. - Estou pagando meus pecados Rosette? Pelo que te fiz sentir? Perdoe-me por te amar, sou apenas um demônio e não posso te fazer feliz. - fechou os olhos, encostando-se em uma árvore.

- Chrno. - o jovem levantou o rosto, encontrando uma foto conhecida a sua frente, lembranças do último dia em que viu aquela Rosette que ele conhecia, antes de Aion a manipular.

Na foto estavam Satella, Rosette, Azmaria e ele, uma foto tirada no festival local.

- Satella-san. - apontou para uma linda moça, alta e com cabelos ruivos longos. - Ela cumpriu o destino dela afinal, encontrou a irmã desaparecida. Steiner-san também. Cuidou de Satella-san durante todo esse tempo, a apoiando. Ambos cumpriram sua missão. E eu? Eu me pergunto por que naquele dia eu não morri como os outros escolhidos, será que ainda tenho a minha missão a ser cumprida aqui? - perguntou ajoelhando-se no chão com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Az...Azmaria.

- Continuar sofrendo é minha missão? Levar desgraça por onde passo, impedindo as pessoas que se envolvam comigo de serem felizes? - parou colocando a mão sobre a boca, para conter um soluço de choro. - Eu não sei qual é o meu destino, mas sei o seu Chrno, e ele é salvar Rosette.

_"- Salve-me... Chrno."_

- Você ganhou uma segunda chance, não deixe que tudo se repita.

Chrno fechou os olhos, sabendo exatamente o que lhe aguardava pela frente.

_"- Não seria melhor morrer para salvar a vida de quem você ama?"_

Levantou-se, olhou Azmaria que lhe sorriu, ainda com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Dessa vez, eu vou fazer diferente. Eu prometo.

A menina consentiu com a cabeça.

---

- Rosette. - estava na mira do revolver da jovem, enquanto Aion zombava a seu lado.

- Maria de Magdala vai tomar sua vida sozinha, já que não quer devolver para ela.

- Atire, se é por você eu não me importo de trocar minha vida.

Rosette levantou-se, mirando o peito do demônio, mas sentiu uma forte dor e caiu da pedra onde estava direto nos braços de Chrno.

Enfim, o último estigma havia aparecido.

- Chrno... - sussurrou com dificuldade recobrando a consciência.

- Aion não te controla mais. - sorriu para ela passando a mão por sua face pálida.

Aion logo atingiu o jovem, que caiu no chão. Rosette abriu o relógio da vida, para que Chrno pudesse despertar em sua forma original e acabar com Aion.

- Não. - Chrno tentou impedir.

- Se é por você eu não me importo de trocar minha vida. - repetiu as palavras que ele havia proferido antes.

Isso não demorou muito a acontecer, logo Aion estava derrotado e Chrno caído no chão, ferido.

Rosette engatinhou até ele, o levantando. Os dois se apoiaram um no outro, rumando para algum lugar, longe dos outros.

Já em Seventh Bell, Rosette estava sentada em um balanço, na varanda da pequena e rústica casinha, solitária e esquecida no meio de alguma fazenda abandonada.

- Sente-se aqui.

Chrno caminhou até onde Rosette encontrava-se, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Ainda dói não é? - apontou para a ferida que o demônio carregava - Deixe-me curá-lo. - colocou a mão sobre o relógio.

- Não. - colocou a mão sobre a dela - Não conseguiria viver sem você.

- Chrno. - abaixou a cabeça deixando várias lágrimas escorrerem por sua face. - Eu sei que... Conheço meu destino mas eu tenho medo.

- Rosette. - sussurrou a abraçando.

- Não quero morrer. - gritava - Quero viver mais, quero viver mais.

Chrno sentiu uma dor no peito, era ele o culpado de tudo isso certo? Aquela jovem forte e briguenta estava agora em seus braços, como a mais frágil das criaturas. Já tinha passado por isso e ganhara uma segunda chance para poder cumprir a promessa de não deixar que tudo acontecesse novamente.

Separou-se de Rosette, levantando-se do balanço e caminhou, ajoelhando perto da escada da varanda.

Alí no chão, Chrno levantou o rosto, olhando Rosette que chorava. Levantou-se com dificuldade, pegando uma estaca de madeira que jazia no chão próximo a ele.

Caminhou até a jovem, sendo seguido pelo olhar atento desta.

- Vou acabar com a sua dor. - aproximando-se dela empunhando aquele pedaço pontiagudo de madeira.

- O que você...?

- Eu não posso mais conviver com isso. - sussurrou já próximo a ela.

- Por favor.

- Me perdoe.

- CHRNO!

- Eu te amo.

No momento em que falou, cravou a estaca no seu destino. Após o impacto, Rosette fechou imediatamente os olhos.

---

Sentou-se no banquinho, ao lado de Azmaria, que lia um livro e lhe sorriu.

- Hoje faz um ano.

A menina fechou o livro e o deixou descansando sob os joelhos. Virou levemente o corpo, para ficar na direção dos olhos da outra pessoa.

- Ainda é doloroso né?!

Apenas meneou a cabeça positivamente, abaixando os olhos, deixando uma lágrima escorrer.

---

_"Chrno caiu no chão e Rosette logo se jogou de joelhos ao lado dele._

_- Por que fez isso?_

_- É o único jeito de te salvar._

_- Eu não quero ser salva, quero ficar com você. - gritou abraçando o jovem que apertava o peito que doía._

_O demônio havia quebrado a única coisa que ainda o mantinha vivo, o relógio da vida que Rosette carregava em uma correntinha no pescoço. _

_- Não, não fecha os olhos, por favor, Chrno, acorda. - gritou chorando quando o demônio largou o corpo. Selou seus lábios nos dele, sentindo-os frios e sem vida._

_Padre Remington aproximou-se dos dois, puxando Rosette, que o abraçou instantaneamente._

_- Foi a escolha dele._

_- Egoísta, não queria viver sem mim mas me obriga a viver sem ele. - gritava dando pequenos socos no peito do anjo._

_- Foi para salvar sua vida._

_- Ele era minha vida. - largou o corpo, sendo amparada ainda pelo homem que abraçava."_

---

- Sabe... - começou Azmaria - Chrno era um demônio muito forte.

- Sua única fraqueza era o relógio.

- Sua única fraqueza foi amar. Embora isso não tenha sido uma fraqueza e sim o que o tornou mais forte, que o deu forças pra lutar.

- É quando se percebe o quão frágil é a vida de alguém. Que se acaba assim, sem sentido.

- A morte não é o fim.

A moça a olhou com o semblante confuso, o que foi percebido pela menina, que lhe sorriu.

- Quando o corpo morre, nosso espírito volta para as linhas astrais.

Rosette fechou os olhos, sentindo o vento bater em seu rosto e sorriu.

_"- Se nos unirmos as linhas atrais, podemos ver aqueles que já morreram? - perguntou Rosette._

_- Isto é incrível! - Joshua deu um pulo, juntando as mãos na frente do peito e com os olhinhos brilhando."_

- Acredito que possamos nos reencontrar. - sussurrou virando-se olhando a amiga - Quem chegar por último na cozinha vai ficar sem torta.

Rosette saiu correndo, enquanto Azmaria olhava para cima.

- Até um dia Chrno. - sorriu docemente.

- Até. - o rapaz apareceu na frente dela, envolto a uma luz verde.

- ME ESPERA ROSETTEEEE!!! - sorriu e foi atrás da menina.

---

- Eles tiveram uma segunda chance, mas ninguém pode fugir de seu destino não é? - Remington pela janela observava dentro da cozinha, onde Azmaria, Rosette e Joshua brigavam por um pedaço de torta.

- Hai. - sorriu olhando a feição serena do homem. - E esse era o destino de Chrno, morrer com ela ou salvá-la.

- Um dia eles se encontraram denovo, nas linhas astrais, assim como Joshua vivia dizendo.

A garota apenas sorriu, sendo envolta por uma luz verde e desaparecendo gradativamente.

- Nos encontraremos denovo também, anjo.

Remington esticou a mão na direção da jovem, como se pudesse a tocar.

- Sim Madalena, nos encontraremos.

---

**E embora eu ainda me ache fraco, sei que lá no fundo eu tenho uma força que não pode ser abatida por nada. Eu tenho o dom do amor, que é dado a todas as criaturas, elas só precisam crer nele, assim como Chrno e Rosette me fizeram acreditar.**

* * *

Sugestão de música: 30 seconds to Mars – The Kill  
Escrevi a fic ao som dela... a letra é propícia ao assunto...

A fic trata de um contraste, a fragilidade da vida e da força do amor... Contém algumas cenas do anime, só pra não sair muito do contexto... Esse final feliz alternativo estava na minha cabeça desde que assisti o último episódio do anime... dizem que o fim do mangá é bem diferente, ainda não li, embora esteja tentada a faze-lo. Pra quem não assistiu Chrno Crusade, eu recomendo, rende boas risadas e lágrimas também.  
Remington pra mim é da Madalena... por isso esse final... xD

Resposta ao tema 92 - Frágil do "Desafio Miss Sunshine" do site FF-Sol e do fórum UMDB

Espero que gostem... 1° tentativa de Chrno... Reviews são bem vindas.  
Tubarifá Tubarifori!


End file.
